


Perché?

by sunnyagrume



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Asterius doesn’t speak and is more anxious at first, Comfort, Crying, Gen, I used the & tag but you can see it in a more romantic/pre-relationship way, Mentions of Panic Attacks, Platonic Cuddling, Pre-Canon, Psychological Trauma, Sort of? - Freeform, Theseus can be chill when he wants
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28013328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnyagrume/pseuds/sunnyagrume
Summary: Mano a mano che il Minotauro si abituava ad essere toccato, Teseo aveva preso l’abitudine di prenderlo da parte e sistemargli i capelli, di solito provando nuove acconciature e/o dei nuovi accessori. Era un “rituale” che Asterio aveva imparato ad apprezzare, anzi c’erano volte che si chiedeva quando gli sarebbe stato riproposto.
Relationships: Asterius | The Minotaur & Theseus (Hades Video Game)
Kudos: 6





	Perché?

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Why?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29495751) by [solecitrus (sunnyagrume)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnyagrume/pseuds/solecitrus)



> Piccolo edit del giorno dopo: ho ottenuto ieri la line dove Asterio dice che Teseo l'ha ucciso a mani nude e non con un'arma non ben specificata.  
> Fate finta che questo sia una sorta di AU dove ha effettivamente usato un'arma fasohfisah (cioè è un piccolo dettaglio e non mi sembra il caso di riscrivere tutto solo per quello)

Molti si chiedevano a cosa fosse saltato in mente a Teseo di andare a chiedere ad Ade di concedere al Minotauro -o meglio, “Asterio”, come si era poi scoperto si chiamava- di stare nell'Elisio. E molti si chiedevano cosa fosse saltato in mente ad Ade di consentirlo, anche se dopo numerose insistenze e più richieste da parte di quello che un tempo era il re d’Atene.

Asterio non parlava mai, preferendo esprimersi a versi e gesti. Seguiva l’uomo come un’ombra, talvolta tirando su con il naso. 

Non che ciò turbasse tanto il re. Anzi, continuava a parlare in una conversazione a senso unico, mentre gli altri abitanti dell’Elisio tenevano le distanze.

I primi giorni c’era chi aveva tentato di attaccare, ma bastava una prova di forza del Minotauro -o di Teseo stesso che talvolta andava sulla difensiva- per scoraggiare un secondo tentativo.

I primi tempi il Toro neanche si faceva toccare, tranne quando duellavano e si allenavano.

Era stato un processo lento: inizialmente agitava le mani e urlava come un forsennato, poi si accontentava di grugnire; con il passare del tempo aveva iniziato a farsi toccare, ma il re di Atene aveva ormai imparato che bisognava prima avvertire per anche solo mettergli una mano sulla spalla.

Mano a mano che il Minotauro si abituava ad essere toccato, Teseo aveva preso l’abitudine di prenderlo da parte e sistemargli i capelli, di solito provando nuove acconciature e/o dei nuovi accessori. Era un “rituale” che Asterio aveva imparato ad apprezzare, anzi c’erano volte che si chiedeva quando gli sarebbe stato riproposto.

Come quel giorno, mentre giravano per i prati e facendo ben attenzione che qualche altra anima non giocasse loro qualche brutto scherzo, l’uomo gli aveva sorriso e gli aveva detto: «Che ne dici se anche oggi ti sistemo la chioma, amico mio? Proviamo qualcosa di nuovo».

Era strano farsi chiamare “amico” e anche se Asterio si era ormai abituato ai soprannomi che gli venivano spesso affibbiati provava comunque uno strano calore al petto ogni volta che venivano utilizzati; acconsentì con la testa e iniziò a tenere lo sguardo fisso verso l’ateniese. Le altre anime deglutivano rumorosamente o aggrottavano le sopracciglia quando faceva così, Teseo invece aveva imparato che era il modo di Asterio di dire “Allora, andiamo?”.

Le stanze di Teseo, dove il colore blu regnava sovrano.

Asterio, in passato, non avrebbe mai pensato vi sarebbe mai entrato, n’è in vita né in morte. Non riusciva a capire perché, ma si sentiva più al sicuro quando si trovava lì. 

Fecero come facevano sempre: il Toro seduto su un cuscino e Teseo dietro di lui che parlava a vanvera e gli sistemava i capelli con le dita, dopo averli spazzolati.

«E sai che mi ha detto quello sciocco? Mi ha detto, testuali parole, che ero ridicolo! Assurdità! Io? Ridicolo?!»

C'erano volte che il chiacchiericcio costante di Teseo era irritante, ma Asterio non poteva negare che in fondo non gli dispiaceva. Forse aiutava che il re non pretendesse risposte e trovava sempre qualcosa di cui parlare. Stava trattando Asterio… come un umano?

Così gentile e allegro; così lontano da quel guerriero che lo aveva ucciso con un sguardo pieno d’ira -Asterio non aveva mai capito se verso di lui, verso i regnanti di Creta o verso chi-.

Nessuno, a parte Arianna qualche volta, era stato così con lui: sua madre lo guardava con disgusto, il re di Creta pareva quasi sollevato quando l’avevano rinchiuso in quel labirinto, gli ateniesi lo guardavano con terrore.

E in quel momento, colui che un tempo l’aveva fermato ora lo toccava delicatamente, trattando le sue ciocche come gioielli preziosi, parlandogli come se si stesse rivolgendo ad un suo pari. 

Se lo meritava un trattamento simile, una bestia come lui?

Asterio non aveva mai pianto. Non aveva pianto sotto gli sguardi disgustati o impauriti della gente, quando era rinchiuso in quel labirinto buio, quando era stato trafitto dall'arma dell’eroe di Atene, quando era nelle profondità dell'Ade maledicendo tutti coloro che gli avevano reso la vita un supplizio. Non aveva pianto neanche quando gli era stato garantito l’accesso all’Elisio, guardandosi invece intorno ad occhi sbarrati e a bocca spalancata.

Ma in quel momento, a ripensare a tutto e paragonando il suo stato attuale con il suo passato, non riuscì a fermare le lacrime. Strinse pugni e denti, eppure non riuscì a fermare i versi che gli uscivano dalle labbra e dal naso.

Sperò che Teseo non se ne accorgesse o che non ci desse tanto peso, invece quest’ultimo tolse subito le mani.

«Asterio, che ti prende? Ho tirato troppo?»

Il Toro avrebbe quasi riso: aveva provato dolori ben peggiori in vita, tra i quali il colpo fatale che lo aveva spedito nel Regno dei Morti, e l’eroe di Atene temeva davvero che un movimento sbagliato delle dita lo avesse fatto piangere.

Teseo gli si mise davanti.

«Ehi, ehi, ehi-»

Gli mostrò le mani.

«Guarda, guardarmi bene. Disarmato. E ci siamo solo noi due. Non ho intenzioni di farti male».

Il re stava seguendo “la strategia” che utilizzava quando ai primi tempi Asterio si faceva sopraffare dal terrore e si agitava, anche se stavolta invece di tenere le distanze e le mani in avanti lo guardava confuso.

Non una volta che scappasse. Non una volta che mostrasse fastidio.

Era evidente che per Teseo, più abituato alle urla e all’agitazione, era in una situazione nuova; eppure invece di andarsene pareva cercare una soluzione.

Dove la trovava tutta quella pazienza? 

Il re parve riflettere per pochi secondi, poi si spostò al fianco di quello che definiva il suo amico e gli mise una mano sospesa sulla schiena, appoggiandola solo quando Asterio acconsentì con la testa.

Perché il re aveva insistito così tanto -al punto da quasi supplicare- per portarlo nel posto migliore dell’Ade? Perché invece di lasciarlo solo lo stava accarezzando lentamente?

«Perché?» Riuscì a dire Asterio, con voce rotta. Teseo sbarrò gli occhi, per poi sbattere le palpebre più volte. 

«Perché?» Ripeté il Toro;

continuò facendo molta fatica a trovare le parole e non mancarono lunghe pause, un po’ per mancanza d’abitudine ad usare la sua voce e un po’ per timore di sbagliare le parole: «Perché sei così gentile con me? Perché fai questo? Tutto questo? Ho ucciso molti tuoi simili e ho provato ad uccidere anche te. Non mi merito di stare qui. Non merito un posto qui tra eroi valorosi. Avresti dovuto lasciarmi. Lasciarmi là a… lasciarmi là. Stare tu qui e io là. Non me lo merito».  
Teseo, inaspettatamente, non lo interruppe neanche una volta, anche se continuava ad avere gli occhi sbarrati. Fece solo un cenno con la testa per chiedere al Toro se avesse finito di parlare.

«Non mi aspettavo fossi dotato di parola» disse appena Asterio acconsentì con un cenno della testa, con il tono più tranquillo che il cretese avesse mai sentito da lui -e che anche in futuro sarebbe stato utilizzato assai raramente-.  
«Non hai risposto. Perché?»

«Lo stavo per…» Teseo si interruppe. Assunse un’espressione concentrata e fece fuoriuscire il labbro inferiore, per poi assumere un’espressione più seria e rispondere: «Sei stato il miglior avversario che io abbia mai avuto in vita mia, e me l'hai cambiata. Mi sembrava solo giusto condividere questa gloria insieme. Il passato non lo possiamo cambiare, ma almeno possiamo provare a cambiare il presente, Dei permettendo. E sul provare ad uccidere anche me… la memoria mi inganna o ti avevo attaccato io per primo?» Ridacchiò, per poi continuare: «Non ho altro da aggiungere. E non dire mai di non essere degno. Tu sei degno, lo meriti più di altri individui che ho incontrato qui. Se non lo eri pensavi avrei insistito così tanto per averti qui?»

Asterio, dopo averlo ascoltato in silenzio e averlo osservato per pochi secondi, non provò più a nascondere le sue emozioni, era ormai inutile. Dopo aver inspirato iniziò a fare scorrere ogni lacrima ed uscire ogni verso dalle sue labbra.

Un giorno forse sarebbe riuscito a parlare con il suo amico -che strano avere qualcuno da poter chiamare così, dopo anni di odio e scherno!- e sarebbe riuscito a raccontargli della solitudine e della paura che erano state sue compagne per tutta la sua vita, ma non se la sentiva ancora. Gli bastava solo che Teseo continuasse ad accarezzarlo e a stargli accanto; gli bastava solo quello per sentirsi più al sicuro, come se tutti i ricordi del passato fossero ormai incubi senza più alcuna importanza. Asterio concesse al re di accarezzargli il braccio con la mano che non era sulla schiena.

Nessuno dei due seppe quanto tempo passò -non che lo scorrere di esso fosse facile da valutare nell’Ade-.

Teseo non si allontanò neanche per un secondo, continuando ad accarezzarlo lentamente e mormorandogli qualche complimento. Si staccò solo quando Asterio smise di piangere per portargli del tessuto e una brocca d’acqua. Asterio, questa volta, non riuscì a trattenere una risatina: che buffo, vedere un re “servire” una bestia come lui!

«Che c’è da ridere?» Chiese Teseo, alzando un sopracciglio; non sembrava offeso, solo perplesso.

«Perché sto meglio» gli fu risposto. In fondo non era del tutto una bugia: Asterio avrebbe quasi osato dire che non era mai stato più felice di così.

«Grazie, re. Di tutto.» Continuò. Teseo sorrise, ma non con il solito sorriso a trentadue denti che usava con altre anime. Sembrava quasi più… genuino? No, forse era solo un’impressione di Asterio.

Per pochi secondi, giusto il tempo per il cretese di asciugarsi gli occhi e bere, i due si guardarono in silenzio.

Silenzio che poi, venne subito spezzato dall’ateniese: «No, lo devo chiedere: parli? Da quando?! Pensavo che eri muto o qualcosa di simile! È incredibile, Asterio! Ogni giorno non smetti mai di stupirmi! Lo sapevi fare anche in vita? Ah, saperlo prima! E quindi-»

Rieccolo, il Teseo che parlava a vanvera e con fare drammatico. Asterio piegò la testa di lato e tirò su col naso. Gli erano solo state fatte delle domande e il re si stava comportando come se avesse appena assistito all’impresa più eroica dell’Elisio.

Sarebbe stato un lungo e lento percorso. Asterio avrebbe avuto ancora periodi di lungo silenzio e Teseo avrebbe imparato ad apprezzare quei momenti, inizialmente pochi, dove quello che definiva il suo compagno gli rivolgeva la parola. Mano a mano, però, Asterio iniziò ad intavolare interi discorsi e a rivolgere la parola anche ad anime che non fossero il re di Atene.

E quando ad Asterio, nel futuro, sarebbe stato chiesto cosa ci vedesse in Teseo e perché ci fosse così legato, egli avrebbe ripensato a tutti i momenti in cui il suo amico gli aveva mostrato solo pazienza e affetto.

**Author's Note:**

> La mia headcanon è che i primi tempi Asterio non solo era diverso da com'è in gioco ma dopo un periodo che proprio stava in silenzio (non perché incapace di parlare al 100% ma un po’ per mancanza di abitudine e un po’ per “Non ho niente da dire”) parlava “Così… tante pause… tipo i vecchietti sui socials…” (non ho solo messo mille puntini se no la cosa diventava illeggibile) e non benissimo. Insomma se non hai nessuno con cui parlare e le tue uniche interazioni sono giovani che urlano terrorizzati mentre te li mangi o nobili che ti fanno “MAMMA MIA COM'È’ BRUTTO” non credo ti venga tanta voglia di fare lunghi discorsi e imparare a parlare come si deve.


End file.
